


I’d Like That

by mordeson



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Chicken Wings, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, gay mfs, im bad at tags, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordeson/pseuds/mordeson
Summary: Benson doesn’t show up to the morning meeting to assign tasks, so Mordecai goes to check up on him.
Relationships: Benson/Mordecai (Regular Show)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I’d Like That

Everyone was sitting on the house steps waiting for Benson to arrive and assign their tasks. “Man, this is lame,” Rigby states, followed by Mordecai punching him in the arm in annoyance. “Come on, dude, I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” 

Everyone stays silent as they wait for Benson to arrive, until Skips breaks the silence. “Guys, I don’t think that Benson is coming today,” Skips says, sounding upset of some sorts, “He’s been feeling down lately.” 

“That sucks, anyways, Mordecai wanna go play video games?” Rigby says, clearly careless for how Benson feels. “No, dude! What the hell? Just because Benson isn’t here doesn’t mean we get to slack off,” Mordecai says.

“We should go check on him. Anyone coming with?” Everyone shakes their head, “I have a date with Starla later, sorry bro.” No Muscle Man. “I have to meet Gary, he needs me to fix something.” No Skips. “Sorry dude, have to meet Celia and be Muscle Man’s wingman at the date.” No High Fives. “I wanna play video games, so no Mordecai.” No Rigby. “I have to attend my fathers party later today, sorry Mordecai! I’ll check on Benson later when I can.” No Pops.

That only leaves one person to check on Benson. Mordecai. “Come on Rigby, please?” Mordecai’s voice sounds of slight sorrow, he doesn’t want to show up at Benson’s apartment alone. “Ugh, why? He’s just your boss and I’m sure he’d enjoy company.” Rigby says. 

“It’s not that- I- ugh fine I’ll go. Someone, make sure Rigby does his work while I’m gone,” Mordecai states, his voice filled with slight annoyance as he starts to walk into the house to grab a backpack full of some snacks and water, for him and Benson of course. Definitely not just for him. 

Mordecai returns down the stairs to see Rigby playing games, “Rigby! I said no video games. Go do your work or else I’ll get Benson to fire you.” Mordecai says. He starts to walk out the door and gets in the cart, placing his backpack beside him.

He starts to drive to Benson’s apartment complex, seeing many interesting shops and restaurants. “Woah, who knew Benson lived in such a cool area.” Mordecai thinks out loud, and immediately wishes he could put the words back into his mouth.

Mordecai arrives at Benson’s apartment and parks the cart. He grabs the backpack full of water and snacks and starts to walk up the stairs to Benson’s apartment. 

He couldn’t remember if his room was apartment 1635 or 1634. 1634 was closer so he knocked on the door, and the door came open by itself. It was pitch black in that room, Mordecai can’t help but feel a bit scared, “Um, I should probably go..” He says before closing the apartment door, a little shaken up.

Mordecai walks over to room 1635 and knocks on the door, hearing a low groan from the other side. “Coming,” Benson’s voice was loud and scratchy, almost sounded like he was crying a few minutes earlier. 

Benson opens the door to see Mordecai with an open bag of food and water, with a cheeky smile on his face. “Oh, yeah Mordecai.” Bensons tear stained face and red eyes filled Mordecai with pure sorrow. He couldn’t stand to see his boss like this.

Mordecai was worried, “Hey, Benson, dude, you okay? Do you need someone to talk to? A shoulder to cry on?” Benson’s face lit with slight red as he panicked and spoke, “No, Mordecai, I’m fine. As cheery as ever.” Benson put on a fake smile to get Mordecai to stop antagonizing him. 

“Benson, come on dude, I brought chips and dip. We can go get wings if you want. C’mon, you know you don’t want to be alone right now,” Mordecai said, voice booming through Benson’s ears. “Mordecai- I- fine. Come in.”

Mordecai’s face lit up with surprise as he walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. “So, what’s going on?” No answer, Benson was just sitting there deep in thought. “Dude?” Mordecai tapped Benson’s shoulder lightly trying to get his attention.

“Oh, sorry, lost in thought. What did you say?” Benson says, slightly alarmed by how quickly Mordecai tapped on his shoulder. “I said, what’s going on?” Benson’s face suddenly went red again as he looked away, “It’s embarrassing.” 

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything.”

“Well, it’s just..I don’t feel like I fit in. I always feel out of place. No matter where I go, what I do, I always seem to be the ‘wrong’ one. The one that doesn’t match. Y’know?”

“I get it, I’ve been there, too. It’s hard, always feeling like you don’t fit and like you were a mistake. But trust me, with all my heart, I say that it’s going to be okay.” Mordecai’s face was plastered with his classic smile. 

“Thank you, Mordecai. Even though I yell at you, even though it seems like I hate you, you’re actually a pretty damn nice guy. Thanks.” Benson’s lip started to tremble as he started to tear up.

Mordecai hugged him, Benson hugged back. “You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had, Mordecai. Even though I don’t act like it. I really do like you, Mordecai-“ Benson wishes he could push the words magically back into his mouth, “-platonically, of course.”

Mordecai giggles while still holding Benson in his arms, “I know that, don’t worry.” Mordecai hugs him tighter.

“I’m sorry for going all out like that. Want to go get wings now?” Benson apologizes, wiping the tears from his stained face. 

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction ayyyyy tell me what u think (made this as a joke don’t come @ me)


End file.
